Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood
by LuckyLoveableDork
Summary: Several years have passed. All grown up, Ame aches for a companion to live his life with like his sister and now husband, Souhei. Looking at the full moon, he felt the lunar's power surge through him and he howled, broken and longing. Ame silently begged the moon to end the loneliness he feels during the day and night. (AmexOC)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: She-wolf

 _"That love is mean, and love hurts / But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby!"_

 _\- Blue Jeans, Lana Del Rey_

...

In the cold, crisp air, a wolf of a navy blue coat was on hot pursuit of a hopping creature. He was on the hunt for food early in the morning. The white rabbit hopped as fast as it can to survive from the hungry wolf, but it grew fatigued and slow. It wasn't going to make it home; it hesitated. And in that moment of hesitance, the small creature was ensnared in the jaws of its predator.

Ame, dripped in blood from the mouth below, began to devour his kill. He had been without food for two days. It was hard to kill the bigger animals alone. Day by day he grew older and clever, but he also grew a bit estranged. He was meaning to visit his mother once in a while to help her with anything since she was growing older each day as well. Sometimes if he had extra game, he'd bring it down for her. It was winter after all.

Then he smelled something unfamiliar.

Ame grew a bit territorial, and any human who dares to try and tear down his forest will be answering to him. But it wasn't a human he smelled. Well, at first he thought it was but... something was different. Carrying his half-eaten rabbit, he stalked the creature by smell and sound, not before covering the blood in snow for a temporary cover up. As quiet as he can be, he took careful steps and cautious 180 degrees scans around the area before stalking the scent again.

Something was wrong. The scent disappeared. Fixating his ears, he tried to search for whatever it was, but it was quiet. But he was on high alert. Whatever it was, it also used the snow to hid their tracks.

...

Snow. It finally snowed. The feeling of her bare skin tingling against the fresh, crisp air made memories flood her mind. The skies were clouded with soft cotton, and snowflakes fell from the sky to kiss her rosy nose. She was so caught up in her muse that Ms. Hana had to tap her shoulder.

Startled by her sudden appearance and touch, Ms. Hana giggled.

"I'm sorry Maya, did I scare you?"

Maya nodded with a slight blush spreading on her face. "Sorry, Ms. Hana... D-did you need any help?" She looked up at the woman. Maya was a live-in home support and part-time preschool teacher. She was young, but claimed she graduated early to help her family back in Canada.

"Oh, I was worried you might be a bit cold. Here." She handed her a yellow jacket and a white scarf.

Bowing her head and took the clothes graciously, she said, "Thank you Ms. Hana. You didn't have to..."

"Maya, just Hana is fine," the woman said with a sweet smile for the thousandth time. She turned away before Maya could say anything. "Feel free to explore around here - you're always coped up in the house! Familiarize yourself with the entire area. Just make sure you stay on the path or you'll get lost!"

"T-thank you Ms- Er, Hana!" Maya wore the jacket and scarf before looking around.

"I'm going to work! I'll be back soon!"

"Take care, Ms. Hana."

The woman stopped abruptly and turned around, looking back at her home. As if lightning struck the young worker, she quickly bowed, hiding her flushed face. "I-I mean, Hana! Please take care!"

She giggled, waving her hand at Maya, and continued to walk to the museum.

...

Turning right, Maya headed towards the mountains with a skip in her feet and began to sprint uphill, feeling the burn in her thighs. The icy wind nipped her face and the snow began to dance like a twirling ballerinas behind her until they caress the blanket of snow. _Beautiful_ , Maya thought looking at the mountains.

Running made her feel free and spontaneous. She spun with her arms open wide and head tilting up to the sky. Her eyelids shut and felt the wind blow and the snow touch her warm, sunkissed skin. It reminded her of home. Then a flood of loneliness overwhelmed her; it was a home she can never go back to. She could not go back to see her family and friends, or the people of her tribe. Home was so far away, and she would give anything to go back. But it was not possible, not when her Uncle is in power.

Shaking her head from negative thoughts, she took off all her human clothes and shoes. It smelled different for her—that is, if she could smell the difference. The right term would be _felt_. Maya relied mostly on touch and eyes, due to an unfortunate event in her life. It was just a terrible accident. Simply put, she was too reckless and she lost her sense of smell.

Maya, now in her true form, prance around in joy like a happy puppy. It had been too long and her body had ached for this form. It was easier to walk on fours than two because her wispy tail helped her balance. Oh how satisfying it was to be a wolf again. She leaped and found herself in a pile of snow.

A wolf head pops out of the pile with a tongue lolling about, and she jumped out of her pile and rolled around. Her scent was covered completely, the snow almost acted like a blanket for her double coated fur. Watching the serene atmosphere, she sighed, watching her hot breath take appearance in the air. Looking around, there was cranes huddling together with their wings flapping and a herd of deer in the back grazed around the bushes for meal before slumbering. As for Maya, she rolled onto her back and gazed up at the white sky.

Snowflakes hovered around her once more and touched her nose. She opened her mouth and breathed, watching the hot air leave her and melt the snowflakes.

 _C-R-A-A-A-C-K!_

Startled, Maya jumped to her fours and turned to run away. But a cold and moist touch stopped her.

And all she saw was blue.

* * *

 _A/N_

 _I need to take matters into my own hands and create an Ame love story! We need more fanfics on this anime! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story! It may take a little while to post chapters. I'm notorious for re-writing my work._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Gone_

 _"_ _One beast and only one howls in the woods by night._ _"_

 _\- Angela Carter_

...

Frozen in shock, Ame stared at ice blue eyes and they stared right back at his golden ones. It's ears slowly planted to its head with tail between its legs. Judging by it's body language, he instantly interpreted it as fear. _Another wolf?_ He thought, looking at this purely white wolf. It was obviously shorter than he and much more startled than he. But he couldn't help to notice a small scar on its tar black nose and the snow all over the head. _That's why I couldn't smell it..._

Then it took off running.

"Wai-" Ame tried to yell but due to the kill in his mouth, it muffled him. Spitting the animal out, he chased after the wolf. "Wait!" He yelled after it. His voice deep and masculine. It only glanced behind and took a swift turn, using the trees and bushes to camouflage. It work for a while, but the wolf's moving form made it easy to detect it from the falling snow. "I said, wait!"

It leaped down onto a slope and agilely hopped from stone to stone and branch to branch, then went up to a cliff across from him. That wolf is good. Ame realized where the wolf was heading to and turned for a shortcut. For a moment, he grinned. He felt he wasn't alone anymore. Running, he panted and willed himself to run faster.

...

Putting her clothes on quickly, she mentally kicked herself for thinking there wasn't any wolves. _Even Ms. Hana said there wasn't any wolves in about a hundred years..._ Maja thought and grabbed the scarf and jacket before she ran down the hill. _But there was one._ She thought, looking longingly at the mountains and took off running once more.

...

 _Gone_.

Ame's tail dropped down, feeling lonely once more as he sat on the tree root looking over the empty path. He wondered whether it was a dream playing tricks on him and he chased an imaginary wolf for the past 15 minutes.

Sighing, he shifted to his human form and sat comfortably on the root, looking up to the sky. The sun was trying to unveil itself from the clouds but failed so miserably that it went back to hiding. A bitter smile adorned his tan face, he somehow could relate with the sun today. And that wolf, would resemble the mysterious moon tonight. White, enchanting and mysterious. Ame wondered if the wolf was a girl or a boy, he forgot to sniff the scent some more. But the trail had already been covered by snow.

Turning back, his paw stepped on a soft material and he peered down. If his wolf form could blush, he would. But what he stepped on was an undergarment—particularly a woman's undergarment. It occurred to him this wolf was female and she shape shifts to a human to avoid unnecessary conflicts. It startled him; she was like him.

And also, she was a reasonable size.

...

A week had passed, yet he found himself waiting for the white wolf to come back. It snowed and snowed, day after day. Then a thought wandered in his mind: a naked, well-endowed woman swaying her hips towards him with lust-filled eyes. But he quickly cast away that thought.

Had he been _that_ lonely?

A bitter snicker came out, and he had to agree with that. Maybe that was the fate of the guardian of the forest. To live a lonely life and guard the forest, with pent up sexual frustrations. When Sensei was still alive, being a guardian looked so handsomely that young Ame vigorously trained hard to become one. Now, he wanted nothing more but a little bit of company.

 _I wonder how father and mother met?_

Then the thought ran back to him as his human hands caressed the foreign fabric. The material was soft and, as an animal himself, he saw no sin in burrowing his nose into the material and inhaled a faint scent. It smelled nothing like a wolf, or an animal. Cleaned off by the snow.

 _The wolf was a shifter._ Ame pulled himself away from the dainty undergarment. It was fueling his carnal desires for a wolf he had never completely met, properly at least. But he couldn't help himself, he had his fascinations. He was a man and an animal at that. And he was growing older, reaching his prime. His needs were well overdue. Admittedly, he was no virgin; he took advantage of his human side and searched for flesh in dusk.

Shaking away his thoughts, he told himself not to hope too hard. Soon, dusk became twilight, and the moon shines above all stars. Howling to the moon, he felt the wind blow and the chill nipped his nose. Feeling the lunar power enter his body, he felt at peace. And once it left, he felt rejuvenated with strength. The feeling was something like, he knew he could do anything.

A sudden urge made his body ache as he continually stroked the undergarment in his hand. His heart raced as a familiar heat awoke the animal in him. Naked and alone, his hot body itched for release. Raising the soft fabric to his nose, he inhaled it once more in a pleasurable manner. And his free hand flew to his lower region.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey! Sorry for the long wait, here's the chapter! Hope you love it, because I did. As you can tell this story is rated M, if you don't like hinted hanky-panky... you are crazy, and if you like the story, you might as well and give it a shot.**

 **Leave a review/feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: A week_

 _"_ _I dreamt about you nearly every night this week/_ _How many secrets can you keep?  
_ _'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow/  
_ _When I play it on repeat/_ _Until I fall asleep/_ _Spilling drinks on my settee_ _"_

 _\- Do I wanna Know? Arctic Monkeys_

...

It's been a week of waiting and searching but to no avail. Not even a scent or a clue but her bra he held close to his chest when he's in his human form. What was this feeling? Something so foreign and disturbing. Ame did not know this wolf, but his paws kept moving forward, telling him to keep going. Glancing up at the large moon, he let out a sigh then shook his fur from the never-ending snow pelleting on his body. _Keep going_ , he told himself, fighting against the blizzard. Head down to the village.

She's hiding there, as a woman. She's petite, he reckoned, judging by the bra length.

The heat radiating throughout his body made him press forward. Sniffing the grounds and the trees for any clue.

He didn't find her, but he did find a woman willing to share her body in a geisha house. _Just for the night,_ he said, _I need to find her_ , but this pent up desire for this man had made his wolf hunger for flesh more than usual. If the wolf was somewhere near him, he hoped she'll hear the moans he would be making from this woman. If not, then she would have to find out herself how good he was.

And he was damn good.

"Oh, Ookami-san!" The woman beneath him cooed, pulling his muscular and scarred body closer, but he didn't let her get too close. _Hear that, she-wolf? This could be you if you would just come out. For now, I'll pretend this is you, my wolf. Look at what you are doing to me._ His hot, wet tongue slowly grazed her nape before picking a spot to suckle on the sweet skin. The woman arched up, panting, while his hands slowly undid her kimono. It was so painfully slow. His hands wasted no time and threw away the sash and layered clothes, but still continued his slow torture. Such a docile creature. The woman made no movement to covered herself, instead she just brought her finger to her mouth and bit it, acting coy and all.

Pulled away, he rid himself of his own restricting clothes, revealing his engorged member. She licked her red lips, glancing down at him hungrily. If she was you, she-wolf. If I only knew what you look like, it would be a better fantasy. Leaning down, he kissed her nipple gently while his hands wandered, but never lingering too close to her sex. That's for later. But he knew she was wet when the head of his penis gently touched her. Her gasp made him move away and slowly moved against her thigh in a up and down movement. Let her feel his member slide and caress her while he busies himself with her large chest.

It was too large, and not the humble size his dream wolf had. But it will have to do.

Nipping on it, she squealed, pushing his head away for a moment. _Ah, bit too hard, did I?_ "Sorry," he whispered lowly, "I can't seem to hold back."

"T-that's okay, just be a little gentle, Mr. Wolf." Ah the alias he went by. The girls liked to call him that. And yes, it wasn't his first time around here. It was far from home, but at least no one knew him.

 _She-wolf, this is your fault._ He went back to her assaulted nipple and sucked, his tongue slightly grazing while he was it. She writhed, moaning and whispering sweet nothings. Spreading her legs apart, he pulled away from her reddened nipple and blew on it. The skin around her nipple tighten as he kissed the other one, giving the same treatment as his fingers trailed down, slowly palming her sex then circling her love bud with his middle finger.

Whimpering, the geisha begged him to take her now. But he wasn't going to do that until her comes and comes, and comes some more. It has been a long while and the wolf won't be satisfied until he came about thrice or more. He was an animal, and the animal in him demanded more than the average human.

"Come for me, my she-wolf." He circled her clit, not bothering to touch her insides just yet. His breath tickled her neck causing her knees to tighten against his hips. A buckle and a moan, he smile and lowered himself, kissing her legs up and down. Fingers found her wet crevice and pulled her into another shaking orgasm.

She panted, lust filled her eyes. Tired, but she wanted more, way more. The geisha begged him to take her already.

Smirking, Ame's lips found hers, and she yelped, thrashing wildly when he suckled on her sweet bud. With his fingers, he curled in her and continued to play with her until she was close to seeing that bright, blinding light.

"Mr. Wolf, please!"

Stroking her dark hair back, he pushed in his shaft, filling her slowly as her hips arched to meet his. She moaned shamelessly, rocking slowly as he watched the woman's beautiful body ride his manhood. But she isn't his she-wolf. His she-wolf was still out there. "Keep rocking," he ordered, stroking her face as she bit her lower lip. "Do you want me to take over?" He asked, seeing that her pace was slowing and her walls were tightening around him. She nodded.

Chuckling, he brought his body close to hers and began to continue were she left off. Crooning, she clawed his back when his hips began to collide into hers a little more roughly. He was at least very considerate of her human body. It was slow but forceful, causing the woman to pant each time he was hilt deep. Placing messing kisses on her chest and neck, he waited for her climax to coat his cock before the real fun begins.

"Oh!" She screamed, stilling herself as he continued suckling her reddened nipple. "Oh!" She bit her lip as he stilled and changed their position.

"Tell me, when you're up for another round, my lady." He whispered in her ear. It caused unwanted flutters in the geisha's stomach.

"I'm ready now." She whispered back, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"Good." He placed a kiss on her sweat-covered skin as he took her from behind. This time was on his own accord, his own rules. "Tell me if you need a pause, otherwise I'll continue to worship this body of yours."

She flushed, and she said she could handle anything, and he followed his primal instincts, fucking her like no tomorrow. But he never climaxed inside the women who worked here. Not because of the unwanted children or the extra charge, he just felt it wasn't right to come inside a woman if they did not know who or what he is.

As his climax began to rip through him, he forcibly pounded her a few more times until he couldn't hold in his seed. At that point, he pulled out with an animalistic growl. To his shock, the geisha immediately turned around and took in his throbbing cock in her mouth, sucking him until there was nothing but a panting man above her. There was a last guttural grunt as she stroked him firmly.

Once he had calmed down, he glanced at her.

She smiled, pulling her kimono back on. "You were always so kind to us, Mr. Wolf. This one's on the house." Winking, she left him to get cleaned up.

 _I need to stop coming here._ He released a deep, long sigh. _They're getting too attached._

* * *

 _A/N_

 _oh my gosh, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! Ahaha, so... If you haven't notice, this is smut with a plot. LOL Sorry for throwing a wild sex scene, but werewolves *wiggles eyebrows* holy shit werewolves are just... sexual creatures! How could I resist?_

 _Reviews:_  
 _MelodySincerelySong: AHHH! Thank you for liking my story!_  
 _Rayeslight334: and I shall continue!_

 _Thank you:_  
 _Arrianna Blood, Debella, EvanesceStream, MelodySincerelySong, SailorSedna052, Savy54, Senes, Sumaya16, Keller75863548274483 (GURL, HOW DO YOU REMEMBER THIS? But I bow down to you), sebastianskitten6, and last but not least, siren9876!_

 _Please review, favorite and/or follow! It's a great motivator!_


End file.
